Genie's Secret
by Megara and Hades
Summary: A few years have passed; Jasmine and Aladdin have a son; Akbar who points out something interesting about his mother and father's love story.


"Then what happened?" asked Akbar sitting up in his bed with widened eyes.

"Well, then they threw me in prison," Aladdin continued telling his son the story of how he met Jasmine.

"NO!" Akbar reclined, hugging his stuffed tiger.

"Mmmhm," Abu nodded from the end of Akbar's bed.

"And believe me," Jasmine chimed in. "I went straight to Jafar!"

The young prince's parents continued telling their dramatic love story to their first born.

"...After tricking Genie into getting me out of the cave, I announced my first _real_ wish."

"It's true," Genie appeared in the window frame of Akbar's room. "Your father tricked me. Clever boy."

"Genie!" Aladdin ran to the blue figure and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey Al," Genie laid his suitcase down and extended an arm to Jasmine.

"Welcome back Genie. How was your vacation?"

"Swell, swell. And look at this champ! They grow so fast don't they Al?"

"Sure do Genie."

"Ya' know, I really outta give myself a new name. After all, I'm not a genie anymore. Say, Akbar, why don't you pick a new name for me? What'da say sport?" Genie sat at the end of the bed next to Abu.

"Hmmm...how about Williams?" the boy suggested.

"That's more of a last name. Can you give me a first?"

"Robin."

"Robin? I like it, its got spunk."

"Robin Williams," Jasmine repeated.

"Now, where were we?" Aladdin stroked his chin. "Oh yes, I wished to be a prince!"

"Whoa!" Akbar exclaimed.

"He gave me fancy clothes, turned Abu into an elephant..."

Abu grudgingly crossed his arms and glared at the former genie.

"He even gave me my own parade! The girls went wild!"

"AHEM," Jasmine nudged her husband.

"Except for the one girl I did it all to impress," Aladdin pointed to his wife.

"Not too much time had passed before your mom figured out who I really was; the 'street rat' she had met in town earlier that week."

"But you weren't a street rat anymore," Akbar voiced.

"What do you mean son?" inquired Aladdin.

Genie (Robin) lifted himself from the bed and began to back away.

"You were a prince!" continued the boy.

"Well, I wasn't a real prince; I had only wished to...wait." Aladdin turned and caught Robin heading for the door.

"Genie, why didn't my wish to be a prince _actually_ make me a prince?"

The room fell silent.

"Well, you see Al, this is a really funny story..." Robin twiddled his thumbs.

"Genie," Aladdin gave the blue figure a stern look.

"I didn't graduate Genie School."

Jasmine and Aladdin looked confusingly at Robin.

"I was always fooling around in class; using what I learned for comedic reasons. One morning I hid in one of the professor's old lamps to prank my classmates but when class came around, I couldn't get out. No one knew I was in there. When the graduates got to choose their lamps, there wasn't room for another genie in my lamp because I was already in there. They thought the lamp was a dud, so they through it out, along with me," Robin's eyes fell to the floor.

"I was trapped in that lamp for so long. I was never a full genie. I used the little I learned in class to fulfill your other wishes, but I couldn't make that one come true."

"All this time..."

"I couldn't tell you the truth Al because I wanted your last wish to be for my freedom."

Aladdin looked angrily at his friend.

"If I told you in beginning that I was not a full genie, you would have never wished for my freedom. I would have gone back into that lamp for another 10,000 years."

"You're the one who went to genie school! Did you not think about the whole lamp part of it?!"

"I never wanted the lamp life! I never wanted to be a genie! My parents forced it all on me."

Aladdin looked away.

"Al, when you rubbed my lamp that day, I finally had hope; hope that I lost after 10,000 years of loneliness and regret. I wanted to tell you Al, I really did."

"But it wouldn't have benefited you now would it? Too bad the wish to save my life worked huh?!"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine hinted to Akbar crying on his bed.

"Akbar...I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry," Robin picked up his things and headed out the way he entered.

"Have a nice life Al. You deserve it," the blue figure sadly grinned.

"Robin!" Akbar ran to the window but he was already gone.

To be continued?


End file.
